


Andromeda

by Doubly_The_Whale



Category: Doctor Who, Halo, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: AI, F/M, Long, Other, Possible future smutt, Romance, Time Lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubly_The_Whale/pseuds/Doubly_The_Whale
Summary: Timelord Scott Ryder awakes in his Pod on the Nexus, the first Ark has arrived, and his team, his trusty AI (Cortana) that is built in his head, and him must now find homes for all of the population that moved to Andromeda.





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a long story and I have many chapters already created. Eventually there will be a sex scene. Because duh.

**Chapter One: Wake Up Call**

* * *

 

   Scott Ryder sat up in his pod, which was sitting on the floor. He looked around the room, which was dark, though he could see right through it. "Good morning, sunshine." Said a female voice. Across the room, a blue spherical light appeared on a pedestal, a hologram projector. "Good morning" He coughed, standing up quickly and stepping over the side of the pod and falling to his hands and knees, coughing more. "Take it slow huh? Don't want you to break." Said the voice, giggling after finishing the sentence, the sphere changed into a female, the animation was almost magical as the sphere shrunk to a small fraction of itself but glowed brighter, illuminating the whole room, the exploded out into a female, still only about a foot tall on the desk, the character remained blue but now had black lines going down her body in patterns. Her body was in the exact shape of a nude female, minus genitals and nipples. "How am I doing?" "Your hearts are still speeding up, and you have a large amount of adenosine in your system. But all is good. You're clothes are over there." The avatar pointed towards a table beside the holo-pedestal she stood on. "Great." He said, getting dressed.

   He now wore an outfit which featured black jean-like pants, a belt, a clean white shirt, underwear, and socks. He put on the black high-tops that were beside the table and stood back up. "You ready?" Cortana asked, looking up to Scott. "After you." He said, putting his hand to the pedestal, Cortana's avatar dissolved and the projector turned off.


	2. Pathfinder

   Scott had been put to sleep in his cryopod on the Nexus, he was selected has the human Pathfinder before they had left, little did they know about him not being a human. His pod was set to awake him when the first Ark attaches itself to the Nexus. As a Pathfinder, his job would be to find a suitable planet for life, a "Golden World" as the Initiative called it. Before they had left for Andromeda, six-hundred-forty-three years ago, every group of members, of every species in the Initiative had been thoroughly briefed on their duties and their job in general, including the Pathfinders and the Pathfinder team members. Therefore, he knew the correct course of actions. He needed to go to the Operations center of the Nexus. Scott was the only Pathfinder that was sent on the Nexus, all others were sent over via the Arks, with the rest of their species.

   Scott stepped onto the tram and said "Cortana-" the doors closed and the tram took off towards the operations center. "Thanks." He said, only within his head. "Mmhmm." Answered Cortana inside his head, they only ever spoke to each other out loud when Cortana's avatar was present. The tram door suddenly slid to the side and Scott walked off into the Operations center. He made his way to the 2nd level and saw that the main window was opening. There was a group gathered in the center of the floor. A Salarian, a female Krogan, a Turian, and two humans, one female, one male, made up the group. Scott approached without falter, his walk was powerful and stood out. The human female turned her head, Foster Addison, the director of colonial affairs. "Scott. You're up." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "It's here then?" Asked Scott. "We hit some problems... we're fourteen months late. We will explain them later. This is Director Tann. He's the director of the Initiative now." She answered, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head at the end of her sentence. "Where's Garson?" "She's gone. For reference, Tann here was 8th in line." Scott suddenly knew just how  
severe the situation truly was.

   Scott met with the leaders of the Nexus, who explained all their issues in great detail. The Nexus arrived 14 months ago. Upon arrival a dark energy cloud in space called "The Scourge" raised havoc upon the Nexus. The Hyperion also ran into issues with the Scourge. With its original leadership decimated in the Scourge disaster shortly after arrival, and unable to establish contact with any of the First Wave Arks, the staff on board the Nexus began having disputes, this eventually led to a rebellion against the Nexus leaders, after this conflict the crew on board who had rebelled were banished from the Nexus and labeled as "Exiles". There has also been reports of terrorist activity and sabotage from other crew members who did not agree with the senior staff on topics of survival within the Andromeda Galaxy. Nexus superintendent Kesh, the female Krogan, later added in private that the Krogan who were originally part of the Nexus team had been told by the Nexus leaders that if they stopped the rebels they would be given more control over what happens on the Nexus, however they were not given anything for their efforts, and so mostly all krogan left to form their own colony.

   Scott now stood in front of Director Tann, and Scott's Biotic commando, operations specialist, and second-in-command, Lieutenant Cora Harper. Cora was the only member of his team, the "Pathfinder Team" as the Initiative titled it, he had met with before being put to sleep. Tann had left for his office half way through the conversation with the other leaders. Scott later followed him in to discuss specific aspects. For example, getting his ship. Tann began right off the bat, "Ryder- we were just talking about discussing your next expedition." His voice annoyed Scott with every word. Cortana complained about it as well. "Good. The sooner I get off the station the better. I was starting to wonder who is in charge around here." Scott replied, crossing his arms. "Director Addison is entities to her opinion. And mine over rules hers." Tann replied, leaning on the head of his chair. "Oh it does, huh?" Scott said, giggling. I oversee the entire initiative and I've decided to give you a chance to prove yourself. To that end, the Scourge dealt us a serious blow. Whatever it is, our scientists theorize it's not natural at all." "An artificial energy cloud?" Asked Cora. "It wasn't here when we left the Milky Way. Yet it rendered all the golden world unlivable. Then there's also the aliens we've ran into- the "Kett." They're obsessed with alien structures we've found scattered around the cluster. They'll do anything to prevent others from accessing it. It seems murder is an exclusive to the Milky Way. And now the challenge is settle world in spite of all that. This one here – 'Eos.'" He said, activating a hologram of the planet. "How?" "You need to increase the viability of the planet so we can establish an outpost. Then we can bring more colonist out of stasis. The more colonist we have, the more resources we can gather to support the Nexus. Everything depends on it. There are six worlds we hope to settle." Tann's voice was slowly giving Ryder a headache. "Okay. but you said every planet you found is unlivable. So how do I…" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, then rising again. "A good pathfinder would relish the challenge of solving it." Tann interrupted. Cora backed up then moved towards the door while saying "Right. I think I should. go check on things." Clearly avoiding what was about to happen. 

   Tann's response set Scott off. "And if I fail, I guess it's no sweat off your back, right? You'll just look for another Pathfinder?" Tann returned, his voice more annoying than ever, a combination of high pitched and strict, like Ryder was receiving a scolding, he said "Placing bets on people is part of my job. Some of them pay off. Others…" "Just point me towards my damn ship, and I'll be out of here." Tann crossed his arms. "They are prepping it now, in the docking bay. The coordinates for Eos will be in the computer. And when you have a moment, we should discuss the missing arms." He said, clearly finished. Scott turned and walked out.


	3. The Twin

   When the door open Cora was standing just to the right, leaning against a wall. Scott saw Cora quickly change her stance from relaxing to standing up straight with both hands behind her back so that her arms were at her side. "Pathfinder." She said, staring straight ahead. "Cora, at ease. This isn't military." He said, turning towards her. "Aw, I think she's flirting." Said Cortana within his head. "Long time no see." He said. She let her hands fall to her side and then crossed them "six-hundred years and you don't write?" She giggled. "yep, she is." Said Cortana playfully inside his head. "How was the Hyperian?" He leaned against the wall beside her. "I wouldn't know. Once I woke up I was sent to Habitat-7 to check it out. It was bad though, Scott. Like bad." She replied. "I'm sorry." He said, meaning it. "Sarah should be meeting us here right?" He asked. Sarah was Scott's sister. Identical to himself. Okay, well, she was pretty close. She had been in cryosleep on Ark Hyperian and was assigned to the Pathfinder team. "Oh. Scott. I don't how to tell you this. Your sister-she uh- she was in her pod, when the Hyperian hit the Scourge. We lost gravity for a few moments. Her pod got damaged." Scott felt his hearts stop as fear fell on him. "She's in a coma." They suddenly continued their beating. "So she is alive?" He asked. Cora nodded.

   Now on the tram, heading towards the Cryobay of Ark Hyperian, Scott sat in one of the chairs. Cora sat across the tram from him fiddling on her Omni-Tool. "Are you okay?" Asked Cortana within his head as always. "Ask me again after I see her." He said, only thinking the words to communicate to her. The tram came to a halt, the doors opened to reveal a wide hallway leading to doors that opened into a small atrium. Cora led Scott into one of the large rooms they used for examining passengers after being awakened from cryosleep. This room had a door at the back leading to one of the many storage rooms for cryopods. Scott was led to a medical bed where is sister lie, her eyes shut. She had her arms on here sides and her legs closed together and was fully dressed in Initiative clothing. She wore white belted pants that were a little baggy, a sweater that was blue and white with the initiative logo on the front, Scott could see the top of a shirt at the collar of the sweater. She wore a pair of black tennis shoes. By identical, they were born the same day by the same woman and had certain similar features. Their hair color was the same, a deep red, and they both had blue eyes. They had certain very significant differences though, a different number of specific significant organs, their gender, and species.

   A man stood beside the bed, using a holographic monitor beside it. An Asari stood on the other side. "Oh you must be Ryder, uh-the other one I mean. I'm Lexi T'Perro. Dr. Lexi T'Perro. This is Dr. Carlyle. Harry." The man turned around and said "Ah, Pathfinder, sorry. I didn't know you where standing there." The man was either dark skinned or very tanned, Scott couldn't tell. "She is completely stable, her vitals are strong. I see signs of REM activity in the brain, so she's dreaming. Means all the wiring still works." Said Carlyle. "Ask how it happened." Said Cortana. "How did this happen?" Asked Scott. "It was dumb luck, really. We hit the Scourge at the worst possible moment, just as the stasis revival was kicking in. It's a vulnerable moment-coming out of a 600-year nap, then wham! The circuits friend and overloaded the neural pathways. Don't worry, I'm gonna be with her twenty-four seven, right here. She will be okay." "Thanks doc." Scott finished.


	4. The Best of The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you’re enjoying this writing. I will begin posting my other works too. All of them are already written with about 20 chapters each.

   On the Tram, Cortana spoke with him about her excitement for this new adventure. When the tram reached the docks, which were barely open yet, except for a small amount of lights and a landing pad visible in the short distance, Cora stepped off the tram first. "Cora, you said it was bad on Habitat 7?" Scott asked. Cora nodded, looking as if she was holding back tears. "Then let's go find somewhere to actually settle. Where is Where's the ship?" He asked, Cora gestured for him to follow and he did.  
Liam Kosta sat on a bench pointing towards the empty hanger, more of a landing pad really, that sat in the not very distant distance from the docks. He was watching as engineers prepped the pad. Cora put her hand on his shoulder, he quickly stood up, turning to face them. "Where's the rest?" Cora asked. "Well the Pilot is flying it here. The rest are waiting down there somewhere." Said Liam. Liam switched his focus to Scott, offering a hand. Scott took it and shook. "Liam Kosta. Crisis specialist and colonial security officer. I'm looking forward to getting to know you on the ship, maybe over a beer?" "Scott Ryder. Pathfinder. Sounds like a good time Liam, nice to meet you." Scott said. "Incoming." Said Cortana. Scott's eyes met with the incoming ship, a small scout ship. "They call her the Tempest." Said Cora as the landing gear and main gear lowered and it set down on the pad. "Let's get the hell out of here." Said Scott.  
   

   Reaching the landing pad they walked beside one another, closing in on the ramp of the Tempest. When they got within earshot they heard, and saw, a Turian ordering humans who were carrying boxes. "Let's pick it up a bit people! We're fourteen months late!" She said, stacking a box on top of one an already-struggling-man was carrying. The humans carried the crates up the ramp. The Turian turned to Scott and said "So you're the one who's making everything happen." "I suppose I am. And who might you be?" He returned, offering a hand. She took it, her claws wrapping around his hand giving him slight shivers, he remained polite and finished the hand shake. "Vetra. Vetra Nyx. Initiative wrangler. Provisioner. Gunner. And everything in between. Are we ready? The sooner we get out of here the better." She said, her voice human like nearly but with more of a hum and boldness to it. "You're coming with us?" Scott asked. "Yes, otherwise there's no way they're letting the ship off the station." "Well then, welcome aboard. Let's go." Scott said, stepping up onto the ramp.

   "Hold it. Hold it. You're not going anywhere." A man ordered from behind. They were already half way up the ramp when they turned back to see a short man with a clip board calling them back. "Dammit." Said Vetra. Scott stood up straight, "Is something wrong?" The man continued to close in on them. "Director Addison wants to see a complete report of the Tempest's supplies, munitions, and crew." The man said. Scott walked down the ramp to meet the man. "Director Tann overruled Addison..." he said, perhaps seeming a bit more aggressive than necessary. "The ship's loaded out with equipment for outpost discovery-squarely under Director Addison's purview." The man returned, making gestures with his datapad like a politician. Vetra moved closer, holding the man's shoulder and walking so that they faced the same direction, away from the ship's ramp. "Seen you around. Ben, right? Came here with a family, didn't you? Son still in cryo? I could pull some strings, get him to the front of the line..." said Vetra, almost whispering, but loud enough the others heard her. The man turned to face Vetra, "really?" "Yeah. Really." She answered, patting him on the shoulder and smiling, as much as a Turian can smile anyways. "They told me he wasn't essential. But I miss him." Ben said. "That's horrible." Stressed Cortana, Scott nodded to the comment in his head. "I know. I got family too, Ben." Vetra reassured. Ben sighed, then fiddled with his Datapad. "It's done. Addison is going to kill me." Ben said, walking off. Vetra turned back and walked ahead of the group. "Nicely done." Said Scott. "Part of the job, Pathfinder. Really, all things considered it was an easy ask." Said Vetra, reaching the top of the ramp. She turned back, "and right now you need people tearing down obstacles, not putting them up." She walked off into the ship. "Finally, someone who cares about doing stuff and not just talking about it." Said Cora.

   Soon they all stood in the cargo bay of the ship, the doors to the ramp shut. "Let's go to the bridge, get this thing on its way." Said Cora. "Yeah, I'll meet everybody during flight." Scott said, they walked to a lift, Liam on Scott's right and Cora on his left, Scott pushed the lift button and it raised them to a balcony wrapping around the cargo bay. They walked around the balcony until they walked up a ramp into the research room. They then walked down a pathway of see a clear floor leading to the bridge, the door automatically opened. Scott was met with a a bright view pouring through the large window that wrapped around the full nose of the ship. A Salarian sat in a seat at the right of the front of the bridge. "Departure trajectory locked, Nexus Control. Ah, time for introductions." He said, turning back to address Scott at the end. His seat rotated around and he stood up. Cora and Liam stayed back while Scott met him half-way. "You must be Ryder. Kallo Jath. A pleasure to be here-and meet you of course." He shook Scotts hand, the Salarian's hand a tiny bit moist for Scott's liking, but who was he to judge. "Good to meet you Kallo." Scott said, looking around the bridge. "I'll be piloting the Tempest at your word. Quite the ship! But it'll take a Pathfinder's guidance to see us through Heleus." Kallo continued, gesturing to the ship around them. "Plenty of dangers out there. I'll see to it that we do our best to avoid them." Scott reassured him. Kallo's skin was much more red than other Salarian's he'd seen and he stood a decent amount shorter than Scott. "That's reassuring, wouldn't want to lose my finest work to that angry cloud." Scott raised an eyebrow. "I was test pilot for the Tempest's early prototypes. I admit, I'm itching to see how she performs out there." Kallo led him to the front of the bridge, where a control panel raised out of the ground in front of them. "The console syncs with you. Just swipe, touch a destination here, and the nav system calculates everything. Very efficient." Kallo said, demonstrating all the steps. The whole team now stood behind them, a female with bright red hair taking the seat to their left. Cora stepped forward and they turned back "It was optimized for a Pathfinder." She said. "Everything's secure, if you're ready..." said Vetra. "Can anybody be ready for something this big?" Asked Liam. Ryder took a step forward, still leaving a large amount of distance between him and the others, Kallo moved back to his seat, apologizing and excusing himself along the way. "We signed on for the big stuff when we came to Andromeda." Scott turned back to the console and everyone moved slightly closer, Cora standing directly at Ryder's seven-o'clock. "Command access is transferring successfully. The helm is yours." Said Cora. The girl with the red hair spoke up, her Irish accent heavy but sweet to everyone's ears. "Um... science and monitoring stations look fine. Lexi's reporting in..." she said. Kallo started back up again "Helm is green. Gil reports the drive core is online." Then Cora. "This is it Ryder. The Tempest is yours. Unless you've got something to say, for the log?" She asked. Scott had never been good at speeches but then Cortana chimed in "You gotta give'em something..." he nodded, facing them. "I'm not good at speeches. But we all had the orientation. We all know it's going be hard work and it's going to be a long road. But we also all know that finding a home is by no means at all impossible. We got this. You know it. I know it. Now let's show everyone else." He said, being as enthusiastic as he could. Kallo spoke once more "Nexus Control, this is the Tempest-ident two-five, two-seven, prepping to depart." The ship began to vibrate slightly as the gear lifted inside and the ship lifted itself off the pad. "Departure vector verified Tempest. Godspeed, Pathfinder." Said the control center via the console.


	5. To Eos

   The Tempest idled its way a safe distance from the Nexus. When they reached a safe distance, Kallo asked "Gil, we are ready for jump to light-speed." A mans voice spoke back through the speakers in the bridge, "Green across the board down here. Jump on your mark." “Jumping to FTL in 3. 2. 1. jumping.” Sack Kallo, the ship suddenly vibrated for a moment, then resumed to a feeling of solidness. Through the front window it looked as if the ship wall flying nose-first down a tunnel of darkness, except for the infinite amount of white lights, stars and planets, and moons, all running randomly along the sides of the tunnel of darkness. “It’s beautiful. I can’t even describe how amazing it is to see that.” Said Cortana, Scott’s head nodded slightly, unnoticeable to everyone else.  
   

   “What are you thinking to do first, check out your quarters? Or meet and greet?” Asked Cortana, Scott still stood watching the tunnel of light, mesmerized. “Quarters.” Scott said, talking outloud unintentionally. “Oh yeah, your quarters are directly downstairs, under the bridge.” Said Kallo. “Oh, thanks.” Said Scott, playing it off. As he turned away from the sparkling tunnel of darkness, and walked towards the back of the bridge, the control panel lowered back into the floor. The doors automatically opened, spreading apart, in four directions. He turned directly to the left and slid down the latter. The hallway on this level, he now stood in has many doors, all with bold, white letters. The phrase “Pathfinder’s Quarters” was above an entrance with two metal doors that slid into the wall when he got near them. “They are set to open to anything with your attributes.” Said Cortana. He entered the room, which was very large and had everything he thought it would. “Holopad, desk.” Said Cortana. He turned to his right and approached the desk, a small round portable hologram-projector sat on the grey desk. He put his hand in he center for a moment, then Cortana’s avatar appeared. He heard the doors of the room shut. “The room is muted, nobody outside can hear us now.” Said Cortana, still speaking only in his head, though she could make her voice come from the speakers on the desk. She sat down Indian-style.  
   

   “This is a nice room. I’m downloading into the whole ship now.” Said Cortana, making it seem like no big deal. She cocked her head sideways. “I found something you might like.” She said, the large, rounded wall at the front of the ship, the back of the bedroom, showed an animation as if blinds were going up, then the tunnel of darkness with the lights, the perfect view of FTL. Scott marveled at the view, then turned back to Cortana. “The whole front of the ship has cameras, this is an actual view. No delay time either.” Said Cortana. “Find anything else?” He asked, cracking his knuckles as fists. “I mastered all of the rest of the controls. I could probably fly her better than Kallo, but keep him, probably knows the ship better than anyone. Plus I can only fly when I’m onboard, so when you are onboard.” “Okay cool, so listen, I think we should keep your existence on the down low.” Scott said, trying to keep her calm. “Why?” She asked, her avatar standing back up and crossing her arms, leaning on one hip. “Because I dont them trying to study you.” Said Scott. “But-“ Scott interrupted her. “I’ll introduce you eventually, I promise.” He said, ending the conversation. “Let’s go meet your crew.” She said, sighing.

   Scott walked out of his quarters, after collecting Cortana back into his head. “Medbay, all the way down and to the left.” Said Cortana as he entered the hallway, the doors of his quarters closing behind him. He walked to the end of the hallway and entered the medbay to find an Asari. “Ah, Pathfinder I’ve been waiting. Now hold still.” Said Dr. T’Perro. “For?” He asked, as she suddenly poked a needle into his arm and into a vein. When she removed the needle, he grunted, gripping at the inside of his elbow. “Welcome aboard, I guess.” he said, giggling slightly. “Dr. T’Perro, I thought the other guy was coming?” He asked. “He was, Habitat 7 made him decide he’d rather retire to the Nexus. And please, call me Lexi.” Said Lexi, placing the syringe on her desk. “Well that’s okay, you’ll do great.” He said, walking to the door. “Hey, if you ever need anything you just let me know.” Said Lexi. Scott nodded and said”You too.”

   Scott walked the back of the ship, taking the small lift up to the balcony wrapping around the cargo bay. He entered the engine room. An average size man turned around from a console directly in front of the main engine, a black metal sphere. “Pathfinder, making rounds? Summing it, huh? Want to see how the riffraff are making out?” He asked giggling. “Someone has to do it. are you the spokesperson?” Scott asked, holding his hand out for a hand shake, it was promptly shook. “King, actually, you may want to bow, or parts may suddenly go missing around the Tempest in the most inopportune times.” He grinned. “I’ll take my chances. anything I should know about the ship?” He asked. “I can coax a hell of a lot more out of this baby than most would think. But we shouldn’t go too far or too long between Nexus stops.” They spoke for a few more moments before Scott decided that six-hundred years wasn’t enough sleep, and he left to return to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Just so anyone who is reading this knows, I’m trying to focus this writing more on the Pathfinder team’s relationships on the Tempest and their time together in general, rather than when they are off fighting.


	6. Making Introductions

   2 Days Later.

   "First off, I have bunk assignments for both Drack and Peebee" Said Cora, the whole crew stood in the meeting room of the Tempest in a slight circle, some lean on the "TeleTable" as Scott called it. The TeleTable is really just a holographic communication center.

   "I'll stay in the Galley if you don't mind, already dropped my rucksack in there" Drack replied in his grainy low voice. Drack is a Krogan they had met while setting up the outpost on Eos. He had the normal Krogan shell but around his collar and down his back were a large amount of bones from which seemed to come from things he had killed. He made an interesting first impression. They had just finished clearing out a Remnant site when a four legged animal referred to as a "Wraith" was thrown through a glass window behind them. They turned around to find the animal dead, and a Krogan walking thier way.

   The Krogan approached them, until Scott was face to face with him, then asked "Who are you?" Grabbing Scott's collar. "That was pretty cool. I'm the Pathfinder." He said, straightening his chest, Krogan respect bravery, and that's what this was. This Krogan could have killed Liam, Cora, and Scott with a single jump, so the best he could hope for is a mutual respect. "Ha Ha Ha! Yeah, I guess it was huh?" He said, his voice low, like a constant growl, even when he laughed.

   Interestingly enough, at that time when Scott offered for Drack to accompany the team he denied him. "Do you have any idea how many humans I've watched die? You're meat. You spoil." He said. But that answer would change. Eventually, after cleaning the planets radiation using the vaults, which still wasn't quite understood, the team found him fighting a large group of "Kett", saving him, he declared to Scott "Maybe I was wrong about you kid, sure, I'm along for the ride."

   "Yeah, and I'm just gonna set up in one of the escape pods, that's more my style." Said Peebee, an Asari in which the team also picked up on Eos. Her skin was a beautiful shade of blue, Scott thought it was a better color than other Asari's he'd met, and on the top of her head it seemed that there were tiny green sparkles that twinkled. Across her eyes was a black smudge from one side to the other, like a mask a "desperado" would have worn. She wore a purple jacket that showed some of her stomach and the grey belt of her black pants.

   Peebee was hyper, even for an Asari, Scott figured she was young, for an Asari, he hadn't a clue of her age yet, but he was not incorrect. The way they met was interesting. Scott was just about to interface with a Remnant console for the first time, he had his hand just about to touch it when he heard a female voice screaming a prolonged "Wait!" He turned his head to look in the direction of the shouting and suddenly he found that he was on the ground, being straddled by an Asari. When he was tackled Cortana had shouted in his head to “look out”, so loud in fact that it had made his head ache in pain. She was bent over on him, her butt directly on his crotch/waist area, her eyes meeting his, faces almost touching the first thing she did was smile.

   She was light. Only could have been about a hundred, maybe a hundred and ten pounds by Scotts estimate, so he didn't hit the ground too hard. His armor took most of the force anyways. "Back up now!" Yelled Liam, pointing his gun at her from the side, Cora pointed her gun at the girls back. She lifted up, still straddling Scott, and put her hands up. Scott had one hand on her thigh and one on her waist. He knew he could easily throw her off of him if he had to, but he didn't see a reason, that would be a harsh first impression.

   "Hey relax! It's okay. You've come this far, just ride with it." Peebee said. She didn't get up. Scott noticed how short she was. He would tower over her if they were standing. Scott leaned up on his arms. "Hi, I'm Peebee. How'd you activate that, I've been studying these for months and then you show up and BAM! Things happen." Scott just looked at her, thinking whether he should address introducing himself and his team or how he made the strange interface work. "I'm sorry, okay, let's start slow. I'm Peebee." She extended her hand, still on Scott. He put his wieght on one arm and grabbed her hand, shaking it. "I mean obviously I know who you are. I saw the ship come out of the sky. You're a Pathfinder! I was beginning to think the initiative made you guys up to make us feel less screwed. But you're for real, aren't you?" She said, standing up. “Man, she can talk. Let’s just hope she doesn’t forget to breath.” Said Cortana. Scott stood as well, asking "Maybe you want to knock me down a couple more times, just to make sure?" Peebee giggled. Cortana spoke inside his head “Really? Flirting? Now?” "No, that's okay. You're obviously corporeal-pretty solidly built actually. Very solidly built."

   The Asari stood up, smiled at Scott, and said "Trust me okay? Everything's going to be all right. So how'd you make that work?" Scott stood up saying "Hi, I'm the Pathfinder. I don't know how I made it work. And about what you said about taking it slow, I'm pretty sure we are past that now." Peebee, as Scott now knew was her name, giggled at his little flirt.

   "Umm, okay, Ryder?" Cora continued, raising the pitch of her voice to hint to Ryder to side with her. He thought for a few seconds about why he would be against them setting up wherever the crew would like. Then he replied "We're adventurers, whatever makes us the squad comfortable is okay with me." Cora frowned. The crew began walking down the stairs to the main deck when Scott called after them "Just get along!" “Nice one, boss.” Said Cortana.


End file.
